


Lost - Alexas POV

by DeniedLove



Series: Lost & Found [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, How Do You Communicate When You Don’t Speak The Same Language, Jumping Realities, Lambert Deserves Love Too, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniedLove/pseuds/DeniedLove
Summary: I did it. I couldn’t help myself so I wrote it again in Alexa’s POV and omg that’s a pain in the ass. Having to read back on the original work and make sure I’m not messing it up some how!But I did it. I know I hate myself too.
Relationships: Lambert (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lost & Found [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730929
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Lost - Alexas POV

Alexa Jameson was a very normal and average woman. She worked a few shifts as a bar tender, a cashier, and a maid between her college classes. She grew up in a very run of the mill middle class house hold in the middle of butt fuck no where. In fact now she was in the middle of putting her weekly groceries away in the trunk of her beet up old Chevy and was in a rush to get home before her next modern English class was supposed to start online. 

Needless to say she did not expect the pavement to swallow her whole, that’s what it felt like at least. Air was pushed around her and she sank through the ground, falling like Alice down a rabbit hole. Next she know he feet are knocking hard hard on a stone floor and he head whacks the ground. 

The last thing she sees is this disgusting mangled face rolling towards her and this muscleman wielding a long sword with black eyes before her vision fails her and she passes out. 

———

Waking up was painful. She jolted away with visions of the crusty head bouncing toward her and black eyes. Sitting up quickly makes her stomach turn for a moment and it takes all of her iron to keep what little she has down. 

Closing her eyes she tries to recenter herself. She’s wrapped in a blanket, laying on what seems to be the ground, and there is a fire crackling near by. She lifts her head to look at the fire and sees him instead. He’s sitting on a log right across from her. Still as stone, watching her. His eyes are golden and strange. She could have sworn they were black but they are this wonderful golden color. Not a natural eye color to say the least. 

The overwhelming feeling of nervous anxiety fills her. Who was this strange man? What happened to her? Where is she? Her throat feels dry and she can’t help but try to quench her cracked lips with her tung. She takes a look around at the small camp site. A horse is standing near by chewing on some grass. 

The man says something. She’s not quite sure what it is and she’s not sure she heard him correctly. It didn’t even sound like a language she knew. Her head seems to be pounding with her nervous energy so she lets it slide and locks eyes with him again. Golden eyes slit like a cat. Not natural, possibly not human. 

‘Did he just sniff the air?’ Her mind is swirling with questions. He motions to the meat cooking over the fire and says something but this time there is no mistake, it’s not a language she understands. 

“Well fuck.” She curses and for a moment their eyes lock together. What the great fuck is happening. Her anxiety perks up higher than it was before. She has this gorgeous but most likely not human man sitting right there, she does not speak the same language as him, and she’s starting to get very upset in general. How the fuck did she end up here? Is she dead? Has she gone crazy?

And then her stomach protests loudly to its current state of emptiness and she can’t help the blush spread across her cheeks. She thinks the strange man even smiled a little bit at that. He’s being cautious, she realizes he’s trying to not spoke her as he takes a portion of cooked meat and offers it to her. He’s keeping a good distance. It smells good and after a quick sniff she’s happily munching away at it. 

The man was actually quite sweet and tender as he moves around her. His steps are graceful and turns just so as he’s trying to show her what he’s doing. He takes a good swig of the canteen before handing it to her and a small part of her can’t help but watch a dribble of water disappear down his throat and into his armor. 

Trying to keep her nerves in check she reaches for the item and takes a sniff. Yep, it’s just water and oh it feels so good on her throat. He puts some distance between them and finishes the rest of the meet. 

————

Watching the man as he packs up the campsite is surprisingly entertaining and proves to be a good past time as she’s combing her fingers through her hair. Every once in a while he utters a word when something goes astray but other than that he is pure grace. Moving with experience and practice the camp was almost completely packed up. 

Alexa shuffles in her spot wondering if she should try to help in some way. She hugs the blanket draped over he shoulders closer before she realizes she can help. Almost whacking herself on the head. ‘Well duh you ditz. He can’t pack up the stuff your sitting on.’ What a dumbass. 

Standing up she takes the blanket and shakes it out before starting to fold it. Minuets latter he’s standing in front of her at a good arms length away. He’s been giving her some good distance and that is appreciated. He holds out his hand and she’s assuming it’s for the blanket. Handing it over she gives him an eyebrow raise as he shakes the cloth out again. He’s giving her a smirk. It’s almost as if he’s saying ‘good try sweetie but no, wrong’ and she watches with her own eye roll as he folds the blanket into a smaller ball and attach it to the horses saddle. He continues to do the same with the sleeping bag she’s been using. 

Wondering where and how he slept last night she realized she was following him to the horse, closer than she intended but this doesn’t feel uncomfortable. Many people tend to forget or ignore a woman’s natural intuition and instinct. Not Alexa, she had plenty of sleazy men and other horrible people around her in the past to know if someone had cruel intentions. So fare this stranger seems to be giving her a vibe of general decency so she decided to reach out an olive branch. 

Reaching out a steady but cautious hand she taps him on the armor. She’s surprised he even feels the pressure of her hand. Pointing to herself she says “Alexa” and then waves her hand in his direction. After a moment a small pull of the lips, his smile she thinks, and he’s saying “Lambert”. It’s a name alight. It’s an odd name and not one she’s familiar with but at least she has a name.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Lambert.” She says smiling more openly at him than she intended and hold her hand out expecting a shake. He responds with a slightly more twitch of a smile and his eyes seem to warm up a little bit and grasps her fingers. It kind of reminds her how men would kiss a woman’s hand in the movies but he doesn’t move to do that to her relief. He just squeezes her fingers in a greeting before dropping her hand unceremoniously. If she squints she may be able to see a little bit of a blush bit she’s not sure. She positive she’s blushing as he touched her in such an unexpected way. 

Grabbing the reigns of the horse he pulls away from the camp and that’s when Alexa sees the drip of gore coming from a cloth tied to the saddle. 

Her reaction is one of surprise and disgust. She can’t help but have a reaction to a head attached to the horse. Her eyes line up with the empty eyes of the disfigured woman’s hanging in the open sack. 

Lambert huffs loudly and is putting off an air of annoyance as he sifts from foot to foot and looks her down with his golden eyes. His arms throw up and and now he’s chattering away in that language she doesn’t understand. It takes a moment but she realizes he’s not being aggressive he just doesn’t like her reasonable reaction to a severed head. ‘Fine, he could be that way.’ She thinks as she crosses her arms and puts on a look or waiting as he continues to rant. 

With a final huff he seems to realize she’s not impressed and maybe he remembered she doesn’t know what he’s saying. His shoulders tighten up but then release in what might be defeat as he unties the head and ties it up again in a place she can’t see. At least it’s mostly out of site. 

They make their way to what looks to be a road and start in a direction. No idea where they are going she’s at least thankful that she’s not wondering alone. 

———

At first it’s hard to take her eyes off of Lambert. He now has this amazing leather armor on and two very intimidating swords strapped to his back. She thinks one might even be coated in silver. After an hour she’s seeing the area around them. There are some very beautiful flowers and the woods smells so inviting. She can’t remember the last time she’s been camping and this is such a surprising relief. She can almost pretend that she’s on a daily walk in a park it’s so surreal. It doesn’t take long for her very old, very basic, and already worn out ballerina flats to rub her feet the wrong way. They were just the shoes she threw on quick for a grocery trip. 

Everything she was wearing were basically leisure wear. Her sports bra, white tank top, medium hefty sweater, and most comfortable jeans she own. None of it is meant for long travel. Her shoes are definitely not meant for leisure walks let alone the pace Lambert is putting on. 

Alexa has anxiety and the harshest side effect of anxiety is an overwhelming feeling that one should not reach out for help or assistance. The very idea that you may be bothering or interrupting them can be enough to pause your needs. So instead of getting the mans attention she tries to walk through the pain. It will be fine right? These are the only shoes she has so this will have to do. Until it doesn’t ‘do’ and she can barely take another step. 

The horse steps stop and it seems Lambert has halted the walking for a moment. He’s looking her way and she feels so silly that she’s wearing such useless clothing. Here is this man built for who knows what, camping isn’t he woods like a perfect example of some medieval hunk and she can’t even walk. 

His look is skeptical so she points to her shoes. Huffing and saying something she doesn’t understand he turns the horse back around. He’s glowering at her shoes and says something else in a slightly harsher tone but then his face seems to soften and she’s not sure what emotions or expressions have passed over but she thinks he’s understanding. 

He’s motioning to the horse and moving it closer, this is confusing. Honestly, Alexa has never seen a horse so up close. It’s a beautiful thing with light brown hair and a darker mane. He motions again towards the saddle and finally she realizes, he wants her to ride the horse! 

“Oh no!” She shakes her head viciously, “I have never ridden nor will  
I ever ride a horse. Don’t you see how big it is?” Her anxiety peeking up again. 

Lambert reaches out and touches her. She pulls away quickly and he looks a bit shocked himself. He looks like he’s trying to ground himself a little before giving her what she can only explain as ‘puppy eyes’. It’s almost like he’s trying to let her know he’s harmless. Saying her name “Alexa...” it’s sounds so nice from his lips she almost doesn’t realize he’s trying to say something else. She’s moving closer to him and it feels so warm in that space between them. 

Looking deep into her eyes she tries to portray how anxious the horse makes her. She glances back over at the horse and him again and he’s nodding. Studying her breath she reaches out to touch the animal in front of her. The muscles under her fingers twitch at her touch and she pulls back quickly with a laugh. 

Lambert laughs behind her. He’s so close but her annoyance at his amusement on her behalf washes away any notice of him being an inch away from her. She glares up at him making him smirk even more. 

He’s moving before she even knows what he’s doing. His grip on her waist lifts her up effortlessly onto the back of the horse. She’s not even sure where he legs go but after a moment of flailing she’s seated in the saddle. 

“Could give a woman a warning ya know.” She’s grumbling but actually kind of focused on how strong he is. She’s not a light woman. She’s got curves and some extra umph in the trunk so she can’t help but be impressed by his ability to mover her like a feather. Frankly that half smile and deep huff of a laugh is not unattractive either. Hey it’s not her fault she hasn’t had a seriously good roll with a partner in a while Though he smells like leather and sweat he’s not bad on the eyes. 

That thought leaves her quickly has he says something in a mocking tone and gives her a slight bow. “Fucking asshole!” A few more insults are thrown his way before she realizes what that odd pressure is against her left leg. She looks down and lets out a squeal. The head is rubbing against her!

She almost jumps out of the saddle and off the horse if it wasn’t for Lambert’s hand holding her steady. He first looks alarmed but when she hits him and points for his attention he sees the offending sack and bursts out into a deep gut laughter almost doubling over. 

The ass! “Lambert!” She puts all of her annoyance into his name hoping he’ll take pity but this makes him laugh harder. Great, the jerk has a sense of humor. It’s a fucking severed head!

“Laammbuurt!” She tries again after a few moments trying to put more room between her and the sack. He seems to sober up but still holds that cocked grin on his face clearly amused as he unties the head and carries it. Holding the reigns in his other hand he continues to watcher her in her disbelief of his nonchalant way of handling a severed head. He raises and eyebrow and she settles back in the saddle. With a nod of the head they are walking again. 

———

After a few hours of ridding a horse for the first time ever, Alexa thinks she might be getting the hang of this. Ok well, she’s not actually leading the horse, Lambert is, but damit she’s sitting comfortably and she starts to take in the world around her again. 

The sun is warm but not uncomfortable, the birds are chirping, and the horse doesn’t smell that bad. 

It comes as a shock, her stomach grumbling with hunger. She looks at the sky and figure it might be about noon with the suns position, maybe one-ish. 

“Lambert.” She can’t help the sheepish way his name comes out this time. Well over the head incident she’s still happy when he drops the sack to the ground before turning around to her and the horse. He’s close again, rummaging through the packs. He even grabs her leg for a moment and moves it aside as needed. With in a few minuets some food is gently placed in her hands. It’s dried meat, nuts, and some cheese. The bread is a bit stale but over all the meal is kind of good. Lambert’s disappears quickly before the water is pulled out and handed to her again. With a deep swig from both of them the container is put away and Lamber is leading the horse again, head in hand. 

She nibbles on the food as they continue to move. Alexa wonders how old Lambert is. He looks like he’s in his late 20’s maybe. She wonders what him leaving home looks like, learning to use the swords on his back, killing creatures. Wonders if his parents were worried or happy for his choice of life. She wonders if he has family or a home. Finally she wonders what the horses name is, it occurs to her she never asked. 

Reaching out she taps him for his attention. He’s not that far away and she likes that. He looks up at her waiting. She motions to herself and says “Alexa” than motions to him, “Lambert” before motioning to the horse. She hopes he understands. She wants the horses name. He shakes his head so she tries again. 

With a shrug and a few words he shakes his head ‘no’ she thinks. The horse doesn’t have a name? That odd. Why would it not have a name?

“Lambert!” She can’t believe he never named the horse. He just shrugs again and keeps on moving. 

Ok fine if he can’t bother to name the horse than she will. 

“What should we call you?” She asks the magnificent animal underneath her. She pats the horse and is surprised at how comfortable she feels in her seat. 

For the next few hours she tries a few names on her tong, asking her what she thought of the names Alexa was coming up with. Nothing seemed to fit yet so she’ll just have to try a few things out. 

————

As soon as the village came into sight everything changed. The comfortable silence and space stiffened up. Lambert’s shoulders took on a new tightness. He was clearly not happy about having to come to a town. When they started to walk closer and pass the people Alexa marveled at their clothing and the buildings. It wasn’t until someone spat in her direction did the tension really steep into her emotions. She noticed the people’s reactions, glares, murmurs, and caution as Lambert moved by. One woman even dragged her child into a building, fear etched on their faces. 

They approach a building and Lambert is tying off the horse. She says his name in a questioning tone. He looks grim, she thinks. She’s fidgeting with the hem of her sweeter. He says something pointing to her and to the horse and to the ground. Like he doesn’t expect her to move maybe. He moves away and tries to give her a look before turning to the door of the building. 

She’s not sure what is happening at first but she sees a small sack or purse be dropped into Lambert’s hand. He doesn’t look happy. In fact sense he approached the door his entire demeanor dropped to a gloom. His face has a permanent glare and the man who opens the door does not seem happy to see Lambert. The door closes swiftly in his face and Alexa’s heart lurches. Why? How could Lambert deserve such treatment? He disappears around a corner but comes back with an empty sack. 

He’s moving quickly, wanting to get out of this place she assumes, however he stops just next to him, the pouch and coin clattering around. She thinks he’s counting it and something doesn’t seem right because he’s shaking. This she thinks is anger. He’s livid. She tries to touch him but he’s turning quickly and stomping back to the door. Pounding on it hard. She’s anxious. She’s worried how the other man is going to react. Judging by the looks people are giving Lambert right now from the street she can only guess if anything goes south it won’t be pretty. She also upset. It seems to be a reflection of Lambert’s anger. He’s upset and it makes her upset with the man paying Lambert. Something is wrong and she wishes so badly that she can understand what the men are saying. Lambert’s foot is in the door way and she can’t hear words but hears a deep growl coming from the large sword wielding man. It’s impressive and intimidating at the same time. 

Finally the smaller man drops a few more coins into Lambert’s palm before the door closes quickly and loudly making the frame shudder. Her new traveling companion is stalking her way fast. His shoulders a basically shaking with his anger but she’s not afraid of him. In fact she surprises herself as she reaches for his hand with the coin in it. She tries to give him a comforting look but he doesn’t seem to understand. His face softens a the slightest as their eyes meet but he’s moving again. Untying the horse and pulling it back onto the road. 

It doesn’t take long before Lambert is directing the horse into a stable attached to another building far away from the prying eyes. It seems his anger has calmed down as he reaches up to help her off the horse. The moment her feet touch the ground her legs buckle and if it wasn’t for Lambert’s arms quickly snaking around her she’d be on the ground. Clinging to his armor she gives her legs a chance to get reacquainted with land again. 

She looks up and notices him looking down at her. They are so close. He’s holding her to him and she can smell the leather and sword oil on his skin. The stench of grave sticks to him but it seems to fit him well. Overall he smells good. He cheeks light up yet again today and his face is looking a lot softer than it did minuets before. 

She’s holding her own weight again and she mumbles a thank you. He seems to mumble a response, maybe a “welcome” of some kind and that natural smile of hers is back. People say she’s usually too happy and easy to please but she just enjoys all things in life and his half smile is contagious. Steeping away from each other he starts to unload the horse from its packs. Making sure the horse is settled in he turns to the door. There is a sign hanging over it which Alexa can’t read of course but she assumes it’s an inn or hotel of some kind. Hopefully there is food as the day is long settled into night and her stomach is clutching. 

Her good and pessimistic hopes die quickly as the lady behind the reception desk is trying to talk to her. Lambert is growling back at the woman who looks like something disgusting has just fallen at her feet. ‘What the fuck is this towns problem?’ She thinks to herself. Lambert has been mostly gentle and kind with her. She’s a stranger who is helpless and week and he’s been a gentlemen the entire time, well most of the time. What’s up with this reaction? 

Lambert’s hand is turning white as he grasps the counter hard. She’s not sure but she thinks the wood is splintering but that would be silly, that’s some thick wood and he can’t be that strong. Finally, the woman drops a key in her hand and Lamber is stalking down a hall. Alexa tries to keep pace with the shuddering mass of anger. The door to the room slams open and Lambert has flopped onto a wood chair with a groan, dumping the packs on a small table. Alexas heart sinks at the sight of one bed. She’s not sure but she thinks is smells a little weird in the room but she’s not about to complain. Not that she can right now, he wouldn’t understand her. 

She slowly closes the door and moves to sit on the bed. He’s moving again and she doesn’t expect the impatience coming off of him. He says her name and something else before showing her the lock on the door, or so she thinks it’s a lock. He moves the mechanism over closing the door properly before dumping himself back into the chair. 

He’s clearly in a mood and she thinks it’s because of the people in this village. It’s overwhelming, at the beginning of the day Lambert was quite kind, cautious even. He shows her he has a humor side, a frustrated side, and a patience to him. Later and most recently she’s seen his anger, his impatience, and now she’s almost sure she might be seeing his version of upset. 

Lambert has taken out a stone and is sharpening his swords. It looks like a mechanical motion he’s used to and Alexa wonders if he’s using a familiar action to help ground his emotions. Her own anxiety is crackling energy in her nerves. Personally, she takes a seat on the bed and tries to think through the day. It doesn’t take long before she is pacing the room. She tries to sit down again and her leg starts to bounce. At first she’s worried that her companion might be annoyed but he seems to be ignoring her so at least she doesn’t feel like she’s bothering him. 

It doesn’t seem long before a knock at the door is startling her out of her thought process and Lambert’s shoulders tighten up again, not that he ever really relaxed. Opening the door he takes what looks to be food and places it on the table. ‘Is he smelling it?’ She doesn’t understand what he’s doing but he seems to be ok with the sad looking portions before he drags the table over in front of her. Making sure one of the bowls of soup is in reach. 

Lambert’s face is basically in the bowl. Taking her own spoon she pokes at whatever is floating in the broth before finally taking a sip. ‘Ok,’ she thinks ‘it’s not that bad.’ and take a bit of the bread. ‘Oh ugh’ she pulls a face. It’s stale. Not moldy but stale. ‘What the hell?’ She notices that Lambert has stoped eating and is looking at her. 

The mans face is still holding that look of constipation, like he’s trying to not be angry but it’s not quite working out for him. She’s honestly not sure how he’s going to react right now and that does make her more anxious in a different way. So instead of complaining she tries to make the bread eatable with the broth. It’s not so bad after it’s soaked up the flavor so she tries to put forward her best ‘this is actually kind of good and everything’s fine’ face but in reality the whole situation from this evening has been pure shit. He doesn’t seem impressed or convinced as he turns his attention back to his meal. 

———

After they are both done, Lambert grabs the dirty bowls and spoons, leaving the room. She assumes he’s returning them and honestly does not want to join him for that. Not feeling very fond of the locals and their shitty attitudes she’s rather just say in the weird smelling room. 

She’s sitting on the bed turning her hands in her lap when he stomach lets out a bad kind of rumble. Her anxiety has been off an on all day and it seems to be taking a toll on her digestion. Something she’s always wondered why no one has talked about, how anxiety can really fuck up your bowels, however, here she is. 

Looking around the room she wonders if this is the kind of medieval world that has chamber pots. Not that she’d use one with Lambert in the room. God how embarrassing. Maybe there is a restroom like area?

Finally she gathers enough courage to wander out of the room to look for a bathroom but is startled when she opens the door and almost runs into Lambert. A nervous giggle slips out of her lips and gods how she hates that natural reaction of hers, quickly she covers her mouth. 

Moving back into the room, Lambert drops his extra items onto the table before sending her what she thinks is a questioning look. It takes some dance moves and charades before she thinks he understands that she need to relieve herself. 

‘How fucking embarrassing.’ Her mind swims as he’s leading her to a door not too far away. Quickly slipping in she sees is a fucking hole in the ground. A wooden seat and a hole. 

“So it’s that kind of medieval world.” She grumbles to herself. She’ll be dreaming of running water and showers tonight. She sure of it. 

The deed being done they return to their room. Lambert starts to unpack the items he’s brought into the room. Alexa realizes it’s the blanked and sleeping bad from last night. She realizes Lambert intends to sleep on the floor and that doesn’t settle well with her. He’s clearly not feeling alright and a good nights rest in a real bed should help. She gets his attention and starts to mime that she’ll sleep on the floor instead. He gives her that scoffing face he has before his hands are wrapped around her waste. 

It puts her off balance how his hands seem to grab her curves just right and before she really knows it he’s backed her up next to the beef before turning back to the floor. He says a word and she responds with his name. Folding her arm in on herself she just can believe he isn’t giving her a choice he’s just making this decision for her. It’s a bit annoying but what really gets her is that half smile and the way how he puts a question at the end of her name like ‘I’m sorry what’s wrong here?’ He’s looking cocky, just like when she realized his horse didn’t have a name. 

He repeats the word again and she’s thinking it might be his word for “no”. He says her name sweetly then points to the bed and says a different word. It frustrates her and she taps her foot with feeling. He doesn’t react however. He’s laying on the floor, eyes closed, with that annoying grin and repeats his words. He doesn’t even bother to give her a glance and oh gods he’s being an ass again but, however, she can see he’s relaxing. He’s moving back to that man from this morning, before the town, and it makes her a bit happy. 

His sense of chivalry be damned but she can’t help but feel a little warmed by the thought that he might be trying to take care of her. It’s kind of sweet. She takes the bed and settles in. It’s hay she thinks and nothing like she’s slept on before. It’s not comfortable per say but it’s not the floor or dirt so she accepts his gesture. She whispers a “good night Lambert” that she doesn’t expect him to her but he seems to hear anyways and she thinks he says it back. 

It does not take long for her to finally slip into sleep after the day she has had. A small part of her brain expects her to walk up in her own apartment bedroom in the morning, or maybe a psych ward in a padded room. In her foggy state of drowsiness she can’t help but think she doesn’t want this to end. She’s kind of excited to see what tomorrow brings and falls asleep to the idea of seeing those yellow eyes and half smile in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Thank you for the messages!
> 
> I’m excited to see how this goes and I’m very excited to see what happens to these two. 
> 
> Warning; I don’t know either until I write it! I know this is fun!!!


End file.
